1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to needleless connectors, and, in particular, to connectors with a tortuous fluid flow path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical treatments often include the infusion of a medical fluid, for example a saline solution or a liquid medication, to patients using an intravenous (IV) catheter that is connected though an arrangement of flexible tubing and fittings, commonly referred to as an “IV set,” to a source of fluid, for example an IV bag. The fittings commonly include interconnectable male and female needleless connectors having a “Luer taper” conforming to an International Standards Organization (ISO) standard. Certain connectors have a self-sealing feature to prevent leakage of fluid from the attached tubing when the connector is decoupled from a mating connector.
One conventional needleless connector 10, shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, has a collapsible internal valve 20 made of a flexible material. When a force is applied to the top 22 of the valve 20 by the tip of a male Luer fitting 40, the valve 20 folds at a “smiley cut” 24 located in an upper portion of the valve 20, thereby opening a flow path 12 through the connector 10. The flow path 12 is generally linear between the cylindrical body 26 of the valve 20 and the body 32 and then through the base 34 into a mated female Luer fitting 50. This flow path 12 may not flush certain regions within the fluid-filled space within connector 10. As some medical fluids degrade with time, this non-flushed portion of the fluid may present a hazard to a patient.